Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 April 2016
11:40 pig nuuu 04:41 hi 04:42 hello? 04:43 your not a real person are you 06:20 I'm so alone;-; 06:43 Alone....... 06:53 Charlogger your the only one I know on the wiki that has never said anything. And that's a record. Your cool 06:54 Chatlogger* 07:19 Hi 07:20 Hi 07:20 i hate typing on this iphone 07:21 Even though I have only one hand 07:39 Wut now 07:45 i 07:45 Eyy 07:19 Hi 07:20 Hi 07:20 i hate typing on this iphone 07:21 Even though I have only one hand 07:39 Wut now 07:45 i 07:45 Eyy 08:04 what 08:04 im completely alone 08:04 chatlogger pls 08:17 tupar 08:17 your chatlogger lies 08:20 chat logger pls 08:31 In my own opinion, in portal 2: GLaDOS is the most robotic fag got I've ever seen 08:31 Even though it was censored you get the idea 08:32 sorry 08:32 you said a forbidden word 08:34 You get the idea 08:34 yea 08:35 but please refrain from using that word again. 08:35 Got it. 08:35 k 08:35 thx 08:36 I might need to leave wikia again. Probably for good this time. I hope not 08:36 And I don't want to 08:37 But it's not important now 08:43 @True what would it be like if you were on wheel of fortune? 08:47 i would lose 08:47 like 1000 times 09:00 Hi Mike 09:00 User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki Genocide - 09:01 Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! 09:01 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 09:01 Im saving part two and three for tomorrow 09:01 Well... part two for tomorrow. 09:01 I already wrote part two and three 09:02 I think that you should to do them birth tomorrow 09:02 cuz it's a Friday 09:02 *both 09:02 i meant both 09:02 Nah. 09:03 nOW READ IT 09:03 Also, I have a plottwist for part three ;) 09:03 kind of 09:05 tf2 just shat itself 09:05 by turning into a rainbow mess of textures 09:06 True 09:06 wat 09:06 underwiki gENOCIDE IS OU T!!!111! 09:06 i saaw 09:06 ;3 09:06 EEE 09:08 Well, it looks like that person fucked up. Cuz Snow's going to beat they're ass up 09:08 Uhhh. 09:09 This is Genocide, everyon edies. 09:09 *everyone dies 09:09 including me. 09:09 oh yeah 09:09 who will be Chara? 09:09 So, yeah. 09:09 Esur is Chara. 09:09 And nobody will be chara. 09:10 Esur? 09:10 oh wait 09:10 That's just... basically being rude to a friend of yours if you choose them to be chara. 09:10 nvm 09:10 i get her name 09:10 or him, idc 09:10 Esur 09:11 Hey, what's Esur backwards? 09:11 Ruse 09:11 oh 09:11 Yup. 09:11 Well. 09:11 I hope you guys have noticed the "You" stuff in the story. 09:12 You dodge the attack 09:12 so we are Ruse? (kappa) 09:12 Esur isn't the one doing this, it's you. So, basically what I'm trying to say. When you read the story, you are causing the things that are happening. 09:12 It's confusing. 09:12 my brain hurts 09:12 >(+7,985)‎ 09:12 that's a lot of words. 09:12 Why? 09:13 Soooo, you're the one doing this genocide path 09:13 so we all get the same role, but just not mentioned i guess? 09:13 thats fine. 09:13 oh 09:14 It's confusing like I said. 09:14 when you said "it's confusing" I was trying to act like a idiot. Because that's what people at school call me. A idiot. 09:15 Okay 09:15 holy shit 09:15 when i was leaving my school 09:16 I killed him ;-; 09:16 some teen who was also leaving got pissed because he couldn't leave ye, so he started attacking my PE teacher 09:16 *yet 09:16 I ran out of there the moment i found an opening 09:17 Jesus 09:49 so apparently 09:50 TRTF 5 is on the edge of the ram limit 09:50 Hi 09:51 must have been alot of ram on the unreal(or was it quake?) engine 09:51 its clickteam :l 09:51 the intro cutscene alone takes over 1k MB 09:53 and trtf5 still needs 3 more characters.... 10:07 A fnaf fangame thats over 1 GB?! 10:07 That's crazy. 10:42 o-o 10:42 dayum 10:43 and the very same person was known as the rudest person ever 10:44 Your rude, you lose. 10:44 * Mr.Cowhat77 adds that to my list a catch phrases 10:44 Eyyyyyyyyyy 10:44 Noice catchphrase 10:44 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:46 I made a Sans drawing. 10:46 The Gaster Blasters came out horrible. :P 11:00 i wanna leak racimo so badly but i gotta finish teaser 4 11:01 i'm thinking about doing teasers every 1-4 days until i hit teaser 10, then the final one. 11:08 eyyyyy 11:08 chat dedd 2016 04 07